Don't Break My Mirror
by staryeyedreamer
Summary: Draco is being hunted down by death eaters and Hermione is assigned to protect him as they are relocated to a muggle school far from the familiar streets of London. Please give my story a chance! I promise you won't regret it : P


In the middle of 5th year Hogwarts was attacked by death eaters. It caught the trio and the entire Order off guard. It's now sometime before 7th year and the war still isn't over. Many on both sides have suffered massive blows. In attempt to save Draco's life the ministry sends him away to a muggle school with the ministry's youngest and most powerful Auror, who happens to be our own Hermione Granger. Now why is the ministry so keen on helping the young Malfoy? Why does Malfoy need the help? What will happen when these old foes are forced to live together and battle the many death eaters after Draco?

I swear my story is better than my ridiculous description!

I do not own Harry Potter or any of JK's characters in reality

But in my dreams… haha that's another story

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The thick air tainted his clean pale skin. Ice blonde hairs stood on his back as tension violently shook all habitants in this small black room. Blinking his eyes in the darkness with a great skill masked his fear from the three men surrounding him.

Suddenly a light shown just above the head he recognized to be the Minister of Magic Barty Crouch. The ragging war and trials against his position in the wizarding community had shown through the deep riggid lines about his frown and forehead as he spoke.

"We never knew it would go this far. That every death eater would be alerted. You should understand that there are others in this predicament, not the same situation of course and defiantly not as dangerous, but similar none the less." He ran a small handkerchief over his forehead. Crouch sighed and turned to the man on his right, who sure enough happened to be that ministry scrub Weasly. They whispered furiously until Pacy or Pery or whatever the little man called himself seemed to turned away and hide his head looking down at his feet. He couldn't help but smirk to himself at this pathetic submissive waste of a wizard, never liking the boy or his God forsaken family. The minister interrupted Draco's loathing line of concentration with his shaking voice.  
"You will be safe, we will provide you protection. We have one of our top wizard assigned to you, they are a skilled Auror and graduated our course in a matter of weeks with top marks. They have completed every in action fighting exercise for the ministry special forces ever created, with results most didn't comprehend were possible. The best Mr. Malfoy, they our best. They will be helping you with getting instated at the muggle school we are sending you to and as for living aran-"

"Excuse me?" Draco interrupted "Did you say that I, ME, Draco Anflangus Malfoy, would be attending a school of-of muggles?! For my 7th year! Doesn't matter where I go bastard they'll find me! How dare you even begin think!-"

"Mr. Malfoy! I'm sorry but I will not tolerate your attitude, we are sacrificing one of our best people and setting up one of the most elaborate relocation plans ever created!" Draco stood to his full height of 6"2 and glared up at the minister wand firm in hand.   
"Don't you dare act up. Be mature about this son. This is not some petty duel your starting in the halls of Hogwarts. This is your life. You want to be a fool then step outside this building and watch as the Unforgivables come flying at your head! I'm offering you a chance. A chance at life. Take it or leave it Mr. Malfoy."

Draco eyes pierced the minister with new found intensity.

how he hated to be called..

a Malfoy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiding.

Fear stricken, he sat drenched in blood shaking.

He screamed from pain and begged the shadowing figures clouding above him for the dark lords forgiveness. The father he once tried so hard to please every day of his life pointed the last wand he saw at his face and spoke with a voice as clear and merciless as ever

"Avada Ke- what YOU!" Luscius turned his wand away angrily.

That was when the lights went out for Draco, his mind and body couldn't take it anymore and passed out.

He sat up in his sweat stained sheets, another dream. Those emotions he tried so hard to hide were trapped there, to his contentment, in his own secret reality. The flashback. His father. He broke down. Another night of unforgiving ghosts? Why was he forever tortured by these. He slumped down to the stone cold floor, if only they could see him now.

The great Draco Malfoy

the cruel and powerful-

a wreck, lonely and lost

helpless and scared

changed and scard.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been 4 months since that battle that faithful encounter.

Ron lost. Her love. Not only that but the mark that scar, that constant dark reminder pierced at her side.

The Ministry says she can't fight anymore because of it. Too dangerous.

So what, not like she has much to live for?

Life is funny like that, when you think your down and out for the count it pulls you back in, in an instant it can all change and sometimes, rarely, for the better.

Suddenly she heard two flaps and turned around poised to kill wand out in hand keen toward her green and silver curtains. She crept toward it silently as sunlight filtered through dancing on her cold clean wood floors with the sudden gust of wind. Suddenly appeared a large majestic golden owl, which Hermione happed to know belonged to the minister, she laughed at herself, for her foolishness and asylum like paranoia. She was a little off these days, in the last week alone she had accidentally hexed 3 owls, Harry, and her poor cat Crookshanks.

Hermione grabbed the letter from the owl. A green letter! That meant she had an assignment! She'd been craving one ever since the battle, to get back at those death eater bastards. The owl pecked at Hermione's head, which she soon understood to mean that it was thirsty. She cooed the bird assuring her she'd get it some water after she read the letter. She tore it open and unfolded it quickly. The bird continued pecking at her head, later obviously wasn't soon enough. Hermione couldn't read with the incessant pecking! In quite a huff she crossed the room and took her vase full of half dead petunias, threw them out the window and set the vase on the table. "Fine water! Drink or leave!" The bird went over to the vase and poked around at the dirty water. If it could growl, it would have, instantaneously it left but not before leaving a disgusting and very sticky little gift on Hermione's floor on its way out. She cursed at the bird and read her letter in peace.

Dear SpF. Hermione Granger  
We understand it has been awhile since you have been contacted. For your own safety, mental and physical, we believed after your last battle that it mayn't be ideal for you to go straight back out into the fighting zones. We still hold strong onto this belief but have set you up with a very high priority case. A young man about your age is being hunted down by death eaters, you may ask yourself why he is a high priority seeing as hundreds of people are hunted by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named daily but these circumstances are substantially different and carry more danger than most. He is a boy around your age. You will be attending with him a school in the United States, a non-magic school. He is in your charge. In a weeks time I will be requiring you presence at the office and you'll be sent right away to start in the fall solstice.

Until then  
Minister of Magic  
Barty Crouch

I'm a babysitter. Fuck it all.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He apparated behind the school a few paces away from a grove of trees. Draco sized up the school as he walked around tword the front of the 'red entrance stares', someplace he was to meet his "bodyguard".

Draco could welcome some male company. He leaned against the railing on the outside of the stairs to the school.

He watched as the boys and girls of stupid muggle high filled in excitedly. He wanted to throw up.

Though he had to admit the girl's mini skirts and tank tops defiantly left him wanting to 'make new friends'. However at least wizarding robes left place for imagination. Draco had little time for sluts of course they did prove useful. He hadn't realized how much 'fun' he could have at this school, the many many girls he could mess with.

Draco was no stranger to his good looks and had used them to his full advantage at Hogwarts, ask any girl in Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and a select few Hufflepuffs, though no Gryfindorks, no surprise here. Draco sat back and enjoyed the giggles and stares he was getting from a particular group of blondes eyeing him. He looked up annoyed that the sun was now directly in his line of vision and his Auror still hadn't shown.

As if fate was playing a cruel joke on him a girl suddenly came to walk toward those red entrance stairs. Barely visible he quickly became oddly attracted to her. Draco's eyes bore into her as he watched her walk with a cat like sway the wind lightly blowing through her chestnut hair. She wore a tight white blouse the sleeves rolled up and a short skirt similar to the Hogwarts uniform, classy he thought to himself.

She also juggled five or six books, 'a reader? Intellectual? Possibly?' He had the odd feeling of desperately wanting to help her with her books and consequentially show off his strength at the same time.

The celestial light from behind her made her face hard to make out and caused her hair to give off a light brown crown. She was gorgeous with a beautiful figure. The grace with which she walked left him speechless, he hoped he wasn't drooling. He smiled at her trying to give off that he was a nice guy, maybe she'd see how good looking he was and be interested. She was defiantly his first project, this angelic-  
"Malfoy." Hermione said as she soon stood directly in front of him placing her stack of books beside her with a heavy sigh.

The mudblood!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She spoke his name trying desperately not to look him in the face, not wanting to believe that she was going to be stuck with him. Finally she felt his eyes drilling holes into her brain and glared up at him...Dammit Malfoy! This was her assignment to baby sit this prick! Jesus I never get a fucking break! She glared at him and pursed her lips into a small 'I can't believe me luck' pout. There goes his smile she thought to herself as he quickly wiped off the friendly and stared at her with his normal cold grey eyes. He looked unsettled as if she had just seen him naked, he shifted his feet and looked down for a second obviously trying to collect himself. The moment his head rose he spoke, or spat.

"SO I suppose your my keeper?"

"I'd rather you not call me that."

"How about slave woman? Hmf as if you'll be able to hold your own against a death eater." He said more to himself than Hermione, as he began sizing up her abilities. Before she could retort he shoved his bag in her small arms. "I knew it was to good to be true, the Ministry actually doing anything right." Hermione was beet red, a fuming tea pot let off less steam then the massive amounts pouring out of her ears. She desperately tried stop, calm herself down, and not kill Malfoy on the spot. Slowly she dropped his bag on the floor biting her tongue as not to create a scene.

'Hmm interesting, no yelling, kicking, screaming, hexing? And here I was thinking she might be some fun' Draco reflected. He smirked "Shouldn't you pick that up? You really are a useless bitch." Sighing he leaned against the railing gesturing for her to pick it up. "Well get on it." He spat in her face.

"You!" she growled silently "Will not call me slave woman. You have to get this trough your thick skull, You are in my charge YOU have no authority whatsoever! No magic! No Nothing! I am here to protect you and I am very capable of doing without any of your commentary!!" She calmed herself down and faced him again. "So shut it and fucking behave!" He grabbed her wrist as she tried to push thro him and whispered furiously in her ear.

"Don't you dare. I may not have my magic, but if you try and disrespect me you'll regret it." Her body melded into his and he couldn't help but enjoy the situation, the power, the hate, his lust, not bad. She glared up at him capturing him in an intense glare.

"As if Malfoy, unlike your goons back at Hogwarts I'm not scared of you

She pushed past him gesturing Malfoy to follow, he didn't. 'Who did he think she was?! SLAVE WOMAN! What was the minister thinking! Of all the self-important-full of shit-thick headed boys she was stuck with him!!' Hermione was half way down the hall in the busy school when she realized he was no where to be seen. Shit. Five minutes with him and I lost the twit. She panicked for a second, she had to approach this not as her watching over The biggest bastard ever born to the free world but as an assignment to protect an innocent. Hermione turned on her heel and began rushing down the halls trying to retrace her steps, he couldn't have been abducted by death eaters could he?! Or perhaps pulled his wand on a young muggle who shoved by him in the halls?! Dear lord from now on she had to keep better taps on him!

She ended up back outside, when she saw him, back where they started. Malfoy was surrounded by six or so girls that seemed to be hanging on his every word. He smirked at them as the girls laughed in unison at the last thing Malfoy had said. Hermione couldn't help but feel a little jealous, the way he was actually decent to those girls, she just wanted some respect. "Malfoy!...Malfoy!! I know you can hear me!" Draco shot her a look of annoyance, here he was trying to make a name for himself as school flirt and score with some girls, and the little mudblood had to butt in! He ignored her running a hand through his hair he turned back to the giggling group of girls.

That was it! Who did he think he was?! "MALFOY!!" Hermione pushed through the little party and grabbed him by the arm. "What compelled you to be such an ass and why didn't you follow me Malfoy?"

"Don't. Call. Me. Malfoy."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His face was emotionless as she searched for the meaning behind this. "Draco will be just fine, thanks...Granger." Was this his attempt at civility? He could tell she was looking for answers that he wasn't willing to give. Sharing an awkward silence that must have lasted longer than they realized for, soon the bell for first period sounded. Draco could have sworn he heard her thanking God he was alive under her breath dragging him along to what he guessed was their first class.

"Thank you for joining us I suppose. Annd you would be?"

"Helima Gifford and Drake McLoon." Hermione spoke nervously as all eyes in the class were on her. She looked down and let out a small laugh seeing Ma-Draco through the corner of her eye, mouthing "McLoon?". Was he laughing at it? She'd never seen him laugh before. His eyebrows raised and his face seemed to light up, his mouth could turn upwards? The teacher interrupted her thoughts.

"Ah yes! These are Forest High School's new foreign exchange students from, London England! As you probably all know, from the accents." She turned to Draco and Hermione "And they are BEA-UTIFUL accents, I can do and British accent myself." She then faced the class proceeding into what was possibly the worst British accent attempt done in the history of British accent attempts. "Ello dare and 'our aaae ooo."

"Umm... yes.. that was close. Sound just like my mum." Hermione complemented the teacher. Draco sneered rolling his eyes.  
"Yes yes thank you thank you. Now you may sit anywhere you like. And if you ever feel lost or need help think of me as your guide to America! Or you can call me Mrs. Flagerdan." She smiled brightly laughing at her little joke and gave her attention back to the class, handing out the syllabus, books, and assignments for the month.

The rest of the day proceed similarly to their first period, except the teachers weren't nearly as excited to meet them, in fact most didn't acknowledge them at all.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the end of school Hermione apparated Draco and herself to the flat purchased by the ministry, "Home sweet home." she said with a sad sarcasm dripping from each word. She muttered about six spells piercing the vivid green door. Draco recognized about two of the spells, smug he thought she may have been making up the rest for show. Hermione proceeded in opening the door for him. He stepped in looking as out of place as ever.

"So this is it." He glared at the four cold white walls and pale tilled floor. This depressing shack was to be his home, until they found him, killed him, and yet he couldn't shake the feeling that he wanted to just smile 'It wasn't the mannor'.

"Not bad, I mean it does need a couple homey touches here and well.. everywhere?" She set her bags down and with a wave of her wand Draco and her own bags were lifted into the air on route to their rooms. "So your room will be the one with the serpent handle and mine is the lions paw, I know clique but I didn't choose it. Do you want something to eat, you're not exactly allowed to be using you magic and I thought I'd cook up some food muggle style, if you'd like you can help." She made her way to the small kitchen. Hermione opened the fridge mumbling to herself on the account that the ministry had provided them to close to no food 'Guess Draco and I'll have to go shopping.' Shopping with Draco, living with Draco, and going to school with Draco everyday, too bad their wasn't a potion for the patience of Mother Teresa and forgiveness of Jesus. Maybe if he was semi-decent this arrangement would be alright. It's been a year since they had their old clashes in the constant Gryffindor and Slythern war zone and she had heard rumors of him working as a spy during the fight against Voldomort after Snape was killed.

"No." Draco tossed his jacket onto his moving levitating belongings following in quick strides to the room. He didn't even care to look at her as he left the room for his coveted solutes.

"No to what the helping or the food?" She quickly called after him.

"Both." And SLAM went the green door followed by a distinct hissing from the serpent handle as it was locked.

This was going to be tough

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What a loooong chapter huh? It's my first story so please don't hate me : P

I hope you like it?! It went kinda fast I know but I like to get to the root of the story pretty fast and I tried to throw in some humor, hope you caught it

Please tell me what you think??? The more reviews I get the more likely I'll continue the story ; ) otherwise I'll probably leave it at this


End file.
